(1) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an input buffer and more specifically to a high voltage input buffer.
(2) Background
Low voltage internal chip process technologies often interface with external circuits. The voltage states that are received from the external circuits may be unknown and may cause damage if the voltage exceeds the internal supply voltage powering the internal chip. Often to overcome this high voltage input, a current consuming voltage divider may be used to reduce the received external voltage so that it remains within bounds of the lower voltage internal chip. Voltage attenuators, such as a voltage divider, may consume power and current from an external driver, and if a low current is used to reduce power and loading, interface speeds may be reduced. Another potential issue may be the effect of slowly varying inputs which may induce chatter in processing the signal.